


So Much in Common

by shealynn88



Category: Veronica Mars - Fandom
Genre: Angst, M/M, pre-story Logan/Lilly, pre-story Weevil/Felix, pre-story Weevil/Lilly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-06-09
Updated: 2006-06-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:40:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22307305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shealynn88/pseuds/shealynn88
Summary: Weevil realizes that he and Logan have a whole lot in common.
Relationships: Weevil/Logan
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	So Much in Common

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](https://slashthedrabble.livejournal.com/profile)[slashthedrabble](https://slashthedrabble.livejournal.com/), Challenge #80: Epiphany/Realization. This is dark and sort of fatalistic. You've been warned. Also, I have been amiss in not giving stylistic props to [](https://monimala.livejournal.com/profile)[monimala](https://monimala.livejournal.com/). If you read her stuff at all, you'll know what I mean. :)

  
Neptune was full of fucked up, arrogant, nothing-left-to-lose kind of people. It was a dangerous place.

It was home.

It made relationships like this—secret, desperate meetings in closets and bathroom stalls and deserted houses in the barrio—not only possible, but inevitable.

They had a lot in common, him and Echolls. Weevil was just beginning to realize how much.

Murderers for fathers. Drunks for mothers. Most of them dead, now.

They'd fucked the same girl; loved her, each in their own way.

She was dead, now, too.

Weevil was sure Echolls thought he got the short end of the stick, there, since Lilly'd been fucking around behind his back—kid didn't even know about it til after she was six feet under.

But the dead were having the last laugh, now, and Weevil and Echolls had one more thing in common.

Lilly fucked around on Echolls.

Felix fucked around on Weevil.

And now the people they'd cared about were dead, and all they had to turn to was each other.

It wasn't love, which made it safe—neither of them wanted that again.

Neptune was full of fucked up, arrogant, nothing-left-to-lose kind of people.

That's what made it home.


End file.
